Captain Lady Arran
"He'd only laugh!" '- Arran' Captain Lady Arran is the wife of Captain Padra and the mother of Tide, Swanfeather, and Fionn. She was an active Captain of Mistmantle until Urchin and the Rage Tide and a high member of the Circle. Appearance She is described as having light colored fur, like Urchin's, spiky tufts on the top of her head that she is not fond of, and a sharp face. During Urchin and the Rage Tide, she broke her shoulder and is told that it will never be the same. Personality Arran is a sensible otter and very thoughtful. She also has a more severe side, as when she went about fixing a boat for the exiled Captain Crispin, she remarked sharply that if anyone rebuked that she'd send them to Padra or even worse, they'd have to answer to her. As a Captain of Mistmantle, she is very brave and is also a very good mother who always thought of her children. So much so that she asked to be relieved of her Captain duties in order to spend more time with her youngest daughter Fionn while she was still young and have the time to support Tide as he pursued his training as a Priest. History ''Urchin of the Riding Stars She first appears after Crispin's exile when Urchin is sent to find Arran by the Spring Gate by Padra to help with Crispin's preparations. She gives the captain her own boat, it being the best on the island, and helps to store food and his cloak, circlet, and sword under one of the seats. She is seen crying when Crispin is exiled, believing him to be innocent. It is common knowledge in the Tower that Arran has feelings for Padra, and vice versa, and they are often seen together. Mother Huggen often encouraged Arran to ask Padra to marry her. However, Arran always replied, "He'd only laugh", uncertain of Padra's feelings for her. Arran helps Padra and Lugg rescue the culled-to-be babies and organizes babies' escape from the Mole Palace when Tay finds it. Arran was later put in charge of the food stores along with Padra and managed to prevent Husk's plans to cut down dispensation of food. During the battle against Husk's forces, Arran saved Padra's life many times and Padra told her later he was impressed. He then asked her to marry him. Arran hit him and Padra laughed - he had long thought she would hit him if he asked her, just as she thought he would laugh. Crispin appointed Arran a Captain of Mistmantle, along with Lugg. Wedding :"...Padra and Arran had a very simple wedding early in the morning beside the sea and celebrated with a long swim afterwards. Brother Fir married them and not many people were present – Urchin, and Crispin, of course, Needle, Fingal, Hope, and a few close friends. They asked Sepia to sing. Then invited all the island to a party later that day. It was summertime, they were all on the shore, and there was a lot of fun and splashing." :-From an email sent by Margaret McAllister on October 3, 2017. Urchin and the Heartstone Arran is pregnant with Padra's children. When Urchin was captured by Trail and Bronze, Arran missed him very much. She went about cleaning his chamber every day to make him feel that he was waited on when he returned. She later gives birth to two otter twins; a son, Tide and a daughter, Swanfeather. When Urchin finally returned, she was so glad that together with Padra and Fingal she swam to the ship and hauled it into the jetty. She and Padra later came into Urchin's room as he was sleeping and noticed his bracelet, made from the fur of his mother. The Heir of Mistmantle Arran is first seen eating with her family on the beach before a night of riding stars. She gently reprimands her daughter for her rather messy eating habits, which Fingal claim come from him. Arran was also instrumental in building a dam to keep back a mudslide. Later she, among with Padra, Crispin and Urchin heard Juniper's story about his father and agreed that it doesn't matter who Juniper's father was. When Linty tried to leave Mistmantle Island, Arran made an attempt to talk to her and persuade Linty that there's no danger for Catkin, but the mad squirrel didn't believe her. Urchin and the Raven War Arran is still shown to be very mothering to Tide and Swanfeather. When the swans come, she tells Swanfeather not to touch their babies. She also appears in the Chamber of Candles to check on Swanfeather, Tide, and Urchin. When she finds out about Urchin's injuries, she is very worried. Arran is fights bravely in the raven war alongside Padra and Fingal. When Sepia's choir is singing she starts to cry. Arran is also present at Brother Fir's funeral, and she is the one who pushes Brother Fir's coffin out to the ocean. Urchin and the Rage Tide Arran and Padra have another daughter whom they name Fionn. Arran repeatedly asks Crispin if she could resign after the trouble was over so she could spend more time with Fionn and to help support her son, Tide as he began his training to become a Priest. Crispin agrees to her request, while remarking that she'd always be treasured by Mistmantle, even though she'd hung her circlet up. During the Rage Tide, a tree falls and badly hurts Arran's shoulder. Cedar tells her that along with her paw that was injured during the Raven War, her shoulder will never be the same again. Relationships Captain Padra "''Arran, it is time for you to marry with Padra!" - Huggen "He will only begin to laugh." - Arran Captain Padra is Arran's husband. Everyone pressures them to get married, since it's clear that they have feelings for each other, but she only thinks that "he will begin to laugh" and he only thinks that "she will just hit me". This is exactly what happens when Padra does ask Arran to marry him - she hits him and he laughs about it. By Urchin and the Heartstone, they are married and started a family at the birth of Tide and Swanfeather. Later, they have another daughter named Fionn. Brother Tide Brother Tide is one of the children to Arran, but he is her only son. When he began training to become a priest, Arran asked to step down from her Captain duties in order to support him more. Swanfeather Swanfeather is Arran's oldest daughter, and Arran loves her dearly, even if she sometimes reprimands her for her unruly behaviour. Fionn Fionn is Padra and Arran's youngest daughter. Arran is shown to love her very much, and asks to be relieved of her Captain duties in order to spend more time with her while Fionn was still young. Family Tree Unknown------Unknown Unknown------Unknown | | Fingal of the Floods | Captain Padra--------Captain Arran | Tide Swanfeather Fionn Trivia *Arran is the only female Captain of Mistmantle to be named in the series. Category:Captains Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Tower Characters Category:Urchin of the Riding Stars Characters Category:Urchin and the Heartstone Characters Category:The Heir of Mistmantle Characters Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mothers Category:Ladies Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mistmantle Characters